


Smooth As Butter: First Time

by sslovas



Series: Sexy-Time Akwardness [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M, Stiles being himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslovas/pseuds/sslovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles first time. It is finally happening. This is going to be awesome. He's going to have sex with Derek Freaking Hale. And then he gets distracted by Derek's larger then average manly bits. Smooth move, Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth As Butter: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who notices that this story is already on Fanfiction.net, that's because I finally got my invite for this beautiful site and want to primarily post here. Therefore, I will be transferring a few of my old stories here. Makes sense. Okay, issue resolved. Enjoy.

It was Stiles' first time and he was nervous. Not only was he losing his virginity, finally, but he was losing it to Derek Mother-Fucking-Alpha-Werewolf-Cheekbone-Sexyface Hale. 

How in the actual shit did that happen? 

And this was totally not a dream, he had pinched himself to be sure. Best thing ever is that he was seriously getting the guy going. He was making Derek all hot and bothered. In the mood. Turning him on. The guy had a boner the size of Quebec! 

Like here he was, all pale, spotted, skin and bone, the epitome of average and then there was Derek with his tan and muscles and perfect hair and monster dick. Like holy shit, it was like Dickzilla was attacking Beacon Hills, first stop, Stiles' ass. Now that think cannot be human, there had to be something supernatural about it. 

In the last year Stiles had found himself surrounded with creatures of the night and in dangerous, life threatening situations, but this here is the end. This is how he was going to go. Not getting his mauled by some rouge werewolf or other something, but death by dick. Yep. He's grave stone would read, "Here lies Stiles, he tried to be gay once and it didn't go very well. They're still cleaning bits of him off the wall". 

What would his dad think when he found him dead and bloody on the floor, with a stupid grin still on his face and Derek already half way to Mexico hiding under the alias, Miguel El Mucho Grande?

"STILES."

Well that sounded more like a growl then his name, but that sure got his attention. Yep, smooth move Stiles, you've been sitting on your bed, half naked for GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, staring at Derek's penis like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Heeeey, you." 

Smooth as butter. 

"Is this happening, or should I go?" 

OHHH YEAH, he totally sounds pissed.

"If this isn't want you want then I can leave."

Okay now he looks like a kicked puppy. Way to go, Stilinski. 

"Yep! Yes! This is a thing. This is happening. I will mountain ash your ass in here if you try to leave." 

Great now you sound like a rapist, this is going swimmingly.

"I mean, I haven't changed my mind, but I was just... taken aback by your manliness?" 

And now he's giving Stiles the bitch face. Great

"Don't look like that. You should feel complemented; your dick actually left me speechless." 

"Humph." 

Amusement, he can work with that. 

"I mean I don't know how we are gonna swing this cause I'm kinda small and fragile and made of pure human virginity and you're kinda big and scary and the proud owner of your very own Mjolnir. We could always try some cuddling firstWHOA!!" 

Derek moved faster than Stiles expected and he all of a sudden found himself pinned with his back on the bed, Derek’s lips on his own. 

Kissing, I can work with this too.

"Don't worry Stiles, I'll go slow." 

That works too.

It took a bit, but they had sex. Lots of it actually, in several of different positions. It was awesome and the bards would sing of it for years to come.   
Now it was cuddle time, cause Stiles doubted he would be moving for a bit. Derek's fine though. Damn werewolves and their healing powers and supernatural stamina. What a jerk. He was just getting comfy, Derek wrapped around him from behind, nose nuzzled behind Stiles ear and hot breath at his neck. He was dozing off when Derek spoke.

"Did you compare my dick to Thor's Hammer?”

FIN.


End file.
